In der Zeit des Krieges
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Julchen never liked the Nazi party. When they rose to power, she didn't celebrate too much. When they started a war, she was against it. But what did she do during those long years? Rated M. Nyotalia. Angst/Drama
1. Prolouge

_Warning: A lot of headcanon._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Nyotalia_

* * *

In der Zeit des Krieges

Prologue

_Berlin, Germany 1945_

_Prussia's POV_

I walked through the war torn streets of Berlin, silently noting the names of the destroyed shops. This neighbourhood had been bombed pretty badly.

Six years. Six, long, hard, cruel years. And in those six years, the entire world was at war.

I spotted a young women with short, messy blonde hair sitting amongst the rubble. I recognized her. Smiling I ran towards her, my sister. My little sister. Who, unfortunately, had made a terrible mistake.

"Schwester!" I shouted. She looked up, alarmed. Realizing that it was just her me, Monika relaxed. There were tears in her eyes. She ran towards me.

"Oh Gott, Julchen! What have I done?" Germany cried. I hugged her.

Petting her on the head I whispered, "Shh, it's okay. It's all going to be alright."

Germany looked at me in disbelief. "Julchen, you know that's not true. All those countries invaded, all those people killed. And who knows what my punishment will be this time? Oh Gott, what have I done? What-?" I cut Monika off. She was crying hysterically.

"Shhh, Monika. Calm down, it'll be alright. I know so." I replied, comforting meine kleine Schwester

"Why didn't I listen to you?" Monika mumbled. I sighed. I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Putting on a small grin, I lazily put my arm around her. "It's been a long day. Let's go home. Gilbird is already there."

We walked silently to our house. Luckily, it was still standing. Our dogs barked excitedly. I led Monika up to the steps and opened the door. For the first time in 5 years, I was home. But there was no time to celebrate.

Monika and I were in trouble

* * *

_Yeah. There's going to be a lot of time skipping by the way._

_Translations:_

_In der Zeit des Krieges - German - In the Time of War_

_Schwester - German - sister_

_meine kleine schwester - German - my little sister_

_Auf Wiederseen~_


	2. Chapter 1

_Taa daa~_

_Yeah see this is where more of the headcanon comes in._

_I'm probably going to be destroyed for putting *gasp* opinions in here._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Nyotalia._

* * *

**In der Zeit des Krieges**

**Chapter 1**

_February 12th, 1933_

Taking a deep breath, Prussia knocked on Germany's door. She heard a bunch of dogs barking. She smiled. Dogs are so cute.

The door opened and Germany stood there, frowning. "Schwester, you're late. You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. What took you so long?"

"It's nice to see you too, Monika." Prussia replied. She took a small box out of her coat pocket. "I went to the store and bought you a gift."

Germany sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

Opening the door up wider, Germany said, "Well come on in then, Julia. There's no sense in standing out in the cold all night." Prussia grinned and walked right in.

As always, Germany's house was spotless. Everything was in perfect order, and it was no different from when Prussia had been there for Christmas. Well, the decorations were all put away, but still. The only difference was the red flag with a swastika right in the middle of a white circle. _'So I see she's already changed the flag.' _Prussia thought bitterly. She hated that flag. Despised its every being.

Unlike a lot of other people in Germany and Monika, Prussia wasn't excited at all about Hitler and the Nazi party. In fact, it disgusted her. Prussia probably wouldn't have had such a problem with the Nazis if it weren't for their racist policies. Julia never really had any problems with the Jewish people. During World War I a lot of them fought for Germany. They themselves were German too.

Prussia knew what it was like to be discriminated against the way Jewish people were for centuries. Being albino and a women got her called a witch for a loong time. Because she was female she was often underestimated in war. That pissed her off. When arrogant people told her she couldn't and shouldn't do anything but cook and clean.

Not that Germany didn't feel this way as well. She was just more hopeful about being brought out of the depression.

That was one of the only good things that came of out of all this Nazi business. For the first time in a long, long time Germany was full of hope. She had a lot of problems in the past (losing her memory of the younger years of her childhood was a big one), and so this was a big deal.

"Preussen!"

Prussia snapped out of her daydream. Germany had her arms crossed. "Did you not hear a single thing I said?"

Prussia gave a small smile. "I heard my name." Germany sighed and Prussia laughed. "But seriously, no, I didn't. Repeat?"

Sighing again, Germany said, "I was asking if you ate on the way here." Prussia shook her head. Germany smiled. "Good. I made dinner, your favourite too."

"Aw, you didn't need to do that." Prussia said grinning. She hugged her sister.  
"Nonsense. I haven't seen you in years." Germany said. "It was entirely necessary." The two sisters had been extremely busy, so visiting each other was rather hard.

Prussia and Germany sat down at the table together. Prussia threw the box to Germany, who easily caught it. "Open it." Prussia insisted. Germany smiled as she opened it. It was a little necklace in the shape of a dog. On the back were the words, '_Denken Sie daran, zu l__ä__cheln.'. _Remember to Smile.

Turning the necklace back over to look at the dog, Monika noticed something very shiny. Diamonds. Her mouth opened wide. She looked up at Prussia, who was grinning widely. "Diamonds? Julchen, how much did this cost?" They were in the middle of a depression! Millions of marks could buy almost nothing! How in the world did Prussia even think about being able to afford it?

"Don't worry about it, Monika." Prussia said, brushing off her sister's shock.

"Prussia, please. You know I worry about you. Now tell me where you got this." Germany demanded to know.

Prussia sighed. "I had it made a few years ago when we were doing better. I just never had the time to give it to you. To be completely honest, it was still sitting in the store. I didn't even have time to pick it up."

Germany ran over to Prussia. She hugged her sister tightly. God, she missed her. Prussia hugged her back. She noticed something wet on her back. "West, are you crying?"

"Shut up and let me hug you."

Prussia laughed. She really did love it, huh?

* * *

_Yeah, it's kinda short, but I wanted to have more chapters._

_Translations:_

_Schwester - German - Sister_

_Preussen - German - Prussia_

_If anyone has any questions or suggestions, just leave a review or you can pm me. :3_

_Auf Wiederseen~_


End file.
